


Such a Freaky Scene

by bluetigerlilies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dave POV, Grinding, M/M, just boyfriends having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetigerlilies/pseuds/bluetigerlilies
Summary: Klaus introduces Dave to some of the music he missed out on and they get a little distracted.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Such a Freaky Scene

Dave had missed out on a few decades of music, sure. The last song he could remember considering new and big was probably Hey Jude, or maybe Hello I Love You, the latter of which Klaus seemed to really like. The Doors was kind of their thing, after all, ever since they’d shared their first kiss to Soul Kitchen all those years ago. Three years ago to both of them, but fifty years ago to the rest of the world.

Dave would enjoy any Doors song Klaus picked. He leaned his weight on the desk against the wall and swirled his whiskey in his glass, nose downturned but eyes gazing under his lashes at the man across him.

“You find something yet?”

Klaus was busying himself with the shelf of vinyls, faced away from him. His movements were liquid, joints loosened by his two glasses of expensive whiskey they’d both nicked from the Academy.

He hummed a noise similar to a “no” as he sorted through the collection. Little puffs of air blew his hair back each time he flipped another album over. He tucked his hair behind his ear, fingers combing through the shoulder-length curls absently for a fleeting second, and Dave watched hungrily.

He had never seen Klaus in pants this tight so often in his life, but he wasn’t complaining. Quite the opposite. Klaus looked good in leather--comfortable, even, like it was a second skin. The shiny black brought out the dark of his eyelashes and hair, which only made his eyes pop, appearing a delicious shade of bottle-green. But Dave couldn’t currently see his eyes.

Klaus hopped up from his crouched position, album in hand, and he snuck a smirk over his shoulder at Dave, coy. Dave cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh no, what?” He asked, and Klaus laughed. “What are you going to make me listen to?”

“Don’t worry,” Klaus droned, drawing out the second word with a little groan in his throat, “It won’t be like the last time. This is a classic.”

It was still weird to hear those words. “A classic”. Dave wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to wrap his head around the idea of time-- _so much time_ \--existing after him. Fifty years was a _long_ time, after all. What he had grown up listening to was worlds different from what Klaus was accustomed to. Then again, Dave was quickly learning just how vast Klaus’ music collection was.

He had started Dave on some pop music from the 90’s before realizing that maybe that was too much of a jump for him, so he went back and dug out some disco from the 70’s.

ABBA had an… acquired taste, but when Dave saw the way it made Klaus grin and giggle, flailing his limbs about in a way that one only does when they’re totally lost in a song they love, Dave decided he liked it.

“Is it more ABBA?” Dave asked, and Klaus snorted.

“Did you _want_ me to put on some more ABBA?”

Dave shrugged, casual, and brought his glass up to his lips, attempting to hide his suddenly flushed cheeks.

Klaus’ gaze lingered on him as he smiled before he turned his attention back to the turntable.

“You’ll like it,” he hummed, “And if you don’t, we can put something else on. But not that _dreadful_ song you love so much.”

Dave threw a pillow at him which Klaus dodged perfectly without turning around.

“The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance is a good song! It tells a story! Unlike all those noisy techno-whatevers you’re obsessed with.”

Klaus snickered and lowered the needle onto the record, “You’re starting to sound like your age, Katz.”

“I swear to god, if you make another boomer joke-”

He was cut short by the sounds of the speakers crackling to life. A tune Dave could only describe as _funky_ filled the room and drowned out his voice, and he snapped his mouth shut as Klaus began to sway his hips from right to left, leather pants stretching excellently over his ass as he moved.

Klaus still had his back to him as he crossed his arms over his chest and caressed his own arms and his sides, still swaying his hips in a way so familiar to Dave that he could almost feel him grinding against him--he was doing it on purpose, the asshole.

 _She’s a very kinky girl…_ the speakers said, and Dave chuffed an involuntary laugh. He brought his knuckles to his mouth, but Klaus simply tipped his head over his shoulder to look at him and batted his eyelashes, laughing as well.

Klaus had moved down to toying with the waist of his pants as he moved, slowing his hips now and exaggerating the movements almost comically. It would have made Dave laugh if he didn’t find it so hot. Klaus had a talent for making Dave all hot and bothered, and he hardly even needed to try.

Klaus dragged one hand up the side of his torso, fingers delicately brushing the pale skin and catching under the hem of his colourful crop-top, only lifting it a little, just enough to see ribs. Teasing.

“Right,” Dave leapt off the desk and caught Klaus’ wandering hand. He smoothed his hand over the skin on Klaus’ exposed midsection and began to sway his hips in rhythm with him. Klaus, of course, was moving much more than he was, allowing the music to take him along. Dave was still a little stiff. He chose to take a large gulp of whiskey then.

_That girl’s all right with me…_

The music slowed for only a second and Dave closed the distance between them completely, pressing his body against Klaus’ back. Klaus leaned back into him and he rolled his hips in a more circular motion than the right-to-left sway he had going on before, bumping his ass into Dave’s crotch.

Okay, the song wasn’t that bad. It was a little weird and it made Dave want to laugh, maybe because it made Klaus laugh, but Dave surrendered to it anyway. He dragged his fingers down and up Klaus’ arm and nosed at the hair tucked behind his ear.

Maybe it was the whiskey loosening him up or the way Klaus rubbed his ass against him in those pants, or maybe it was the way his hair and skin smelled, or hell, maybe it was the dumb song. Whatever it was, it brought this urgent tug to Dave’s insides and he pulled Klaus even closer, if that was possible, snaking his hand up his chest under his crop-top. He nipped at Klaus’ earlobe, warranting a shiver and a gasp. Dave grinned against his skin.

Klaus brought his fingers up to Dave’s hair and tugged gently, which only made Dave grind against him closer and with more vigour. His fingers lowered to caress Dave’s neck and he suddenly whipped around.

Dave let out a small whine, which made Klaus laugh. He kept swaying his hips slightly, in-tune with the music because he was just that good, arm resting lazily over Dave’s shoulder, and he snatched the glass from Dave’s hand.

Klaus was rather greedy with alcohol. Dave knew that, but he didn’t complain as Klaus downed the rest of his whiskey while he kept his eyes locked on his. Klaus smirked and dragged his tongue along the rim of the glass when he was finished. Okay, that’s it.

Dave pressed him into the turntable, snatching the glass out of his hand. There wasn’t much distance between Klaus and the turntable to begin with, but Klaus still let out a wide-eyed giggle when Dave pushed him back.

It sounded like the song was about to end anyway, but Dave jumped in apology when Klaus’ body hitting the desk derailed the needle on the record. It scratched almost comically, like in the movies, and went silent.

“Sorry,” Dave muttered. Klaus let out a genuine laugh--Dave’s favourite laugh of his. It was high-pitched and caught somewhere between a giggle and a cackle. Only Klaus could make such a unique sound. Well. Klaus made a lot of great sounds.

“Eager, Soldier?” Klaus tipped his chin at him, and he rolled his hips up into Dave’s. Dave’s breath hitched and his fingers tightened on Klaus’ hip.

Dave snuck his hand around Klaus’ back, slinking his fingers up the length of it under his shirt, when he leaned in.

“How could I not be?” He asked, and planted a quick kiss on Klaus’ lips, just a little taste. He smirked inwardly when Klaus tried to follow him as he pulled away.

Klaus had both his hands on Dave’s chest and he was dragging his fingers up his collarbone and neck, nibbling at his lip absently. His eyes were heavy and lined in black, making him look like something out of a gothic romance novel, or maybe another world entirely. Dave could have swooned.

Dave kissed him again, slowly, smoothing his tongue over Klaus’ bottom lip, and Klaus absolutely melted against him. He hummed into Dave’s mouth and spread his fingers underneath the collar of his shirt, nails dancing feather-light above his skin. Dave wouldn’t object if he wanted to scratch him up a little.

He had one hand still on Klaus’ back, and the other came up to cradle his face. After a moment his hand dropped, tracing over Klaus’ neck and chest, and he toyed with the chain of his own dog tags as it caught on his fingers.

“You make it so easy to love you,” Dave murmured against Klaus’ lips, and Klaus’ face softened in a bashful smile. He ducked his head as if to say “aw, shucks” but his eyes were sincere and filled with adoration when they returned to Dave’s.

“Do you want me to… put on another song?” Klaus asked then, eyelids heavy and lips pink from kissing as he nudged a leg between Dave’s.

Dave pretended to consider it for a moment. He scrunched up his face, looking to the ceiling, before shaking his head and grinning, “Nah.”

He fisted his hands under Klaus’ knees then and hoisted him up, using the desk as leverage until he got a good grip on him. Klaus let out a surprised yelp which quickly transformed into a sultry laugh, and he locked his ankles together behind Dave’s back and did the same with his hands behind Dave’s neck.

“I just want to listen to _you_.” Dave finished, face so close to Klaus’ their noses were brushing against each other.

Klaus smirked and his eyes flashed with intensity before he fell over Dave again, kissing him languidly and touching, gripping, caressing.

Still blind as they kissed, Dave walked them away from the turntable and Klaus broke off in a fit of giggles. He threw his arms out at his sides, allowing Dave to carry his full weight, and he gestured dramatically about the room,

“Take me to the barracks, Soldier!”

Dave would never get tired of this wild, bewitching, cunning, extraordinary man.

The next song they put on, quite a while later, was Soul Kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really edited but this idea was nagging at me. Also, Super Freak is totally a Klaus song. Those lyrics don't lie!!


End file.
